Lost Innocence
by Dramaqueenbee14
Summary: *set before Molly lost her title* Molly Holly is the women's champion right? Then why is she so unhappy? (Shannon Moore/Molly Holly fic)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Stripped Innocence  
  
Author: Me. E-mail:  
  
Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Type: Lets just say more than 5 chapters.  
  
Rating: R Spoilers: Ummm I'm taking you back to before Molly won the title.  
  
Characters: Molly Holly, Spike Dudley, Hurricane Helms, Shannon Moore, Edge, Trish Stratus, and Stacey Kiebler. That's about it for now.  
  
Summary: Molly Holly, sweet, innocent, honest kid right? Wrong, follow Molly through her tribulations in the WWE/F from when she first arrived to the latest fabrications.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wonder how clear it must look from there to here  
  
No obstruction, this selfish corruption  
  
All in this atmosphere  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly!" A tall blonde man called out to the young blonde woman sitting on one of the crates outside near the buses. The girl he referred to as Molly slowly removed her gaze from the setting sun to his hard face. "You ready for you debut?" She nodded and hopped off the crate taking in all her surroundings.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" She said to herself confidently. "I was born ready for this moment."  
  
  
  
And right she was. After coming backstage prior to her debut her body was singing with adrenaline which sweetly coursed through her body. Her heart was racing and her stomach twisted into perfect knots. Bouncing along as happy as can be she didn't realize she was about to walk right into someone. When she fell backwards she whimpered a slight remark about a bump in the road. Her eyes raised to the face of her bump and she gasped slightly and blushed. She'd seen him before about a thousand times. His clear face and dark hair was in such a contrast to hers that they painted a sharp oil painting.  
  
  
  
No fear, less tears, only time to catch my breath  
  
I fail to inhale  
  
Your love constricts my chest  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly you alright?" Gregory Helms asked. "Or should I refer to you as madness?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine and it's Molly Greggie." She laughed when he scowled. He'd hated that nickname but relented and let her use it. It wasn't a big thing but it sounded sweet when it rolled off her tongue.  
  
  
  
"Here." He said helping her to her feet.  
  
  
  
Confusion blinded me, mental and physically  
  
And it's because of you that now I can see  
  
So now can I run? I follow the Son and ride on to Zion  
  
And dance this last song of freedom  
  
  
  
"So how do you like it here?" He asked.  
  
  
  
But only time will tell, if it's truly for real  
  
Can't change your mind, all I know this is what I feel  
  
Whether I'm wrong or right, please keep my life in sight  
  
And never take you eyes off me  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love it!" Molly said she looked at his costume.  
  
  
  
"And what is that you're wearing?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"What don't I look hot?" He raised an eyebrow. He was in a green cape and black and green tights with a green shirt on with a large H.  
  
  
  
"Want be that you are a superhero?" She asked.  
  
  
  
As I look up to the sky today  
  
Well I can see you looking down on me  
  
It brings a smile to my face again  
  
Satellite  
  
  
  
  
  
"Want be that I need a sidekick" He countered. "I'm presenting the costume to Jeff and Matt Hardy. They kinda dared me to think of my own superhero and try to get it over in WCW. I really don't think the fans will like Hurricane over Sugar Shane Helms."  
  
"I don't think so." Molly laughed.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on!" Gregory protested.  
  
  
  
"I just debuted!" Molly said.  
  
  
  
It's truly one of a kind, like star shine, beyond night time, are you there  
  
My eyes stare to find, just what's behind this blind notion of mine, is it genuine  
  
Cause sometimes, it plays tricks with my mind, some call it asinine  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you were great. I'll be here if you need me." Gregory walked off down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Molly said to herself turning around and walking off to the women's locker room to watch the rest of the show while she was getting ready to go to the hotel. Gregory Helms turned around and looked back at the bouncing golden strands of hair as she turned the corner. Something told him that she'd need him soon.  
  
  
  
*~* Two years later *~*  
  
  
  
A now brunette Molly Holly rode in the back of the bus by herself. Her WWE Women's Championship belt in the seat next to her. She wore a pair of silver and green headphones and the sounds of Tool reverberated in her head. A light laughter broke through the music and she turned down the sound. Sitting up curiously she looked across the seats seeing Trish Stratus and Stacey Kiebler laughing and giggling together. Sighing she was about to sit back down when Trish looked back at her and started laughing again. Rolling her eyes she sat back in her seat. Leaning her head against the cool glass window she sighed feeling a shiver and a cold wall go up around her.  
  
  
  
"Can you believe her.. She acts like she's too good for us!" Stacey laughed.  
  
  
  
But it's like love or hate, now is that real or fake?  
  
Cause it's a real thin line, but that's your choice to make  
  
The question at hand, help me understand, is this your plan?  
  
I think I can, can I think, then I think I can  
  
  
  
"Well maybe when she looses that belt she'll be back to sweet bubble headed Molly." Trish snickered doing an imitation of Molly 2 years before when she first arrived.  
  
  
  
  
  
Something inside Molly hardened and she hugged her belt to her chest. Was it worth it? Sitting in on the warm bus she was cold inside. No friends and no real allies, she was a top diva but what was that when she had no one to share it with. Closing her eyes she let a lone tear crawl down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath she covered her sob by choking it back. Not bothering to care when the tears stained her make-up and left black lines of mascara rippling down her face she covered another sob.  
  
  
  
Because I won't break (nah), and I won't shake (nah)  
  
With lifted hands to this Man (Jah), I'll stand in faith  
  
I'll make it through, my trust in you  
  
Close my eyes, make a wish, kiss the sky  
  
  
  
  
  
She'd given up everything for that belt. She'd given up her family, friends, her once and only true love. And she had what she wanted the shiny gold belt was in her arms against her white sweatshirt. But she still wasn't happy. No one gave a damn when she cried. And those who did wanted to take advantage of her and leave her lying in the dirt. She was bitter and hurting she'd lost her last friend in Stephanie McMahon when she called her a fake bitch backstage when she was consoling her over her break- up.  
  
  
  
"I don't like this." Molly whispered. She'd turned to something she never wanted to turn to she hated it but yet she loved it. Grabbing her purse she jumped up from her seat to the back bathroom. As she went to knock on the door someone stepped out. She looked up into the face of Shannon Moore. The young blonde rookie smiled tentatively at her. Like everyone else did. Damn she screamed in her head. With out noticing she dropped her bag and bent slowly to return it. Shannon went to help her when he saw the contents. His eyes widened the size of saucers and she acted quickly.  
  
  
  
"What?" She growled at him silently pleading for him to go away.  
  
  
  
"N-Nothing." He responded walking away shaking his head. She hoped he wouldn't remember what he saw or at least he'd forget about it. Walking into the small bathroom she slammed the door shut behind her. Opening her purse she frantically searched for her love. The small bottle smiled slimily at her. It glittered in the light and she held it up opening it she saw she had only a small amount of it left. Pulling the lid off she pulled it to her nose. Pushing down her other nostril she threw her head back taking in all of the white powder. Her eyes watered for a moment after and she whimpered as the drug took effect. She smiled dizzily and placed everything back in her purse. Holding her purse to her like it was precious. She walked out and went back to her seat.  
  
  
  
As I look up to the sky today  
  
Well I can see you looking down on me  
  
It brings a smile to my face again  
  
Satellite  
  
  
  
Song is by P.O.D. titled "Satellite" 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Stripped Innocence  
  
Author: Me. E-mail:  
  
Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Type: Lets just say more than 5 chapters.  
  
Rating: R Spoilers: Ummm I'm taking you back to before Molly won the title.  
  
Characters: Molly Holly, Spike Dudley, Hurricane Helms, Shannon Moore, Edge, Trish Stratus, and Stacey Kiebler. That's about it for now.  
  
Summary: Molly Holly, sweet, innocent, honest kid right? Wrong, follow Molly through her tribulations in the WWE/F from when she first arrived to the latest fabrications.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly Holly walked down the Madison Garden Arena her head held high and her belt across her waist. She ignored the looks for various staff and wrestlers when she passed by. They didn't understand. They wouldn't even try to understand. She reached the Women's locker room and walked to her usual locker place. A quiet little spot in the back of the locker room where no one else came this was where she set down her things and put her belt safely into her locker. Pulling her now growing out hair back into a pony tail Molly locked up the rest of her stuff except for her purse and started out of the locker room. Just then the door was flung open and Trish Stratus walked in. Her cool brown eyes made Molly uneasy as she tried to pass through the small blonde.  
  
  
  
"OOO there goes the hot stuff." Trish taunted her. Molly hung her head pretending to not hear her.  
  
  
  
"You know Molly I'll get MY belt back. And when I do you'll be left in the dust doing dark matches or doing Heat Matches." Trish giggled. "So much for the pure of heart Molly Holly. You can't beat me with out cheating."  
  
  
  
Molly whipped around a glaze of anger on her face. "You know what Trish.WATCH ME." She said this steadily. With that she walked out of the locker room and towards the dining hall. On her way there she just laughed bitterly. Who in the hell would want to see her there? Hell everyone but Chris Nowinski and William Regal hated her. She turned and started back down the hallway towards an exit. Just when she was about to open the door the door was opened for her. Just coming into the arena was Chris Jericho. The Living Legend stopped to say a polite hello.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Molly nodded back when he was just about to pass her by. He stopped and walked after her. No one really had been at least polite to him since he'd joined Raw.  
  
  
  
"Molly!" Chris said.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Molly looked back at him.  
  
  
  
"How about dinner before the show.I know this old dinning hall in the building that they don't use maybe we can pick up a pizza and come back?" Chris asked her. She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Sure sounds nice." She said.  
  
  
  
"Alright I go with you just let me put my stuff down." Chris replied walking briskly towards the men's locker room. After 5 minutes had passed Molly saw him come back out. Fresh in a pair of jeans and a King of the World T-shirt. He looked at Molly in her pink Old Navy hoodie and plain blue jeans.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess we're both dressed for the occasion." Chris said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I don't feel like dressing up like I used to." Molly said. "If you recall I used to wear skirts and cute shoes and all that but I can't anymore."  
  
  
  
"Why not?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
"William Regal and Chris Nowinski always make an excuse to grab my butt or one of my legs when ever I did so I just decided not to wear them anymore." Molly said with a shrug.  
  
  
  
"And Regal calls himself a dignified man." Chris laughed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know but I stick by them." Molly nodded.  
  
  
  
"Sorry to say this again but why do you do that?" He asked pausing as they reached his car.  
  
  
  
"Well they're all I've got if I get attacked in the ring who the hell would come save me excecpt for them?" Molly looked at him as he opened the passenger side door. She climbed into the sleek black mustang and he shut the door.  
  
  
  
After he got in and revved the engine she looked back at him. "Besides they despise Trish Stratus more than I do."  
  
  
  
"So what's your deal Chris?" Molly asked hoping to remove herself from the topic of well herself.  
  
  
  
"I don't hang out with anyone because they don't understand me. I have to claw my way to the top using brutality or I won't be there at all. C'mon look at me. How in gods name can I measure up to trips. He's at least 5 times the size of me and will never be over looked. When trips was out and not pushing Stephanie to have him with the belts I got a chance because in his light I'm second best." Chris explained to her.  
  
  
  
"You sound like me." Molly laughed.  
  
  
  
"Well then.can I say it's safe to call you a friend?" Chris asked.  
  
  
  
"Only if you'll let me ride with you to shows." Molly smiled.  
  
  
  
"Deal." Chris laughed. They pulled up at this large resturant called the Macaroni Grill.  
  
  
  
"You know what they have the best pizza here." Chris said. "They've got this barbecued chicken on pizza thing that's absolutely delisious!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Well then let's pick some up and head back to the arena I'd really hate to miss any part of the show." Molly said. After picking up the pizza and driving back they settled into the room that Chris was talking about. Chris turned on the monitor while Molly got them some napkins and plates.  
  
  
  
"This is nice." Molly commented after taking a bite.  
  
  
  
"Hey if you need a male valet tonight." Chris pointed to himself. "Me and my gorgeous body will be ready. No doubt Trish is coming out with Spike or Bubba."  
  
  
  
"Got that right." Molly smiled. "Sure I could use the King of the World in my corner." Molly nodded.  
  
  
  
"Great now we must talk about matching ring attire." Chris joked.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with my ring attire." Molly asked.  
  
  
  
"Can I make a few adjustments?" Chris asked and Molly raised her eyebrows. Was he kidding? 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Stripped Innocence  
  
Author: Me.  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Type: Lets just say more than 5 chapters.  
  
Rating R Spoilers: Ummm I'm taking you back to before Molly won the title.  
  
Characters: Molly Holly, Spike Dudley, Hurricane Helms, Shannon Moore, Edge, Trish Stratus, and Stacey Kiebler. That's about it for now.  
  
Summary: Molly Holly, sweet, innocent, honest kid right? Wrong, follow Molly through her tribulations in the WWE/F from when she first arrived to the latest fabrications.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You ready?" Chris asked walking down the hall his Intercontinental Championship belt slung over his shoulder. He was wearing his red glitter ring attire with his hair in one long thick braid. Molly didn't answer him. He looked down at the smaller woman and found the Women's Champ looking down and playing nervously with her hands.  
  
  
  
"Molly." Chris stopped her and she sighed. Looking up at him after casting a glance at his very ornate clothing she met her eyes with his. He grinned down at her crazily and she had to smile. She knew she should just be overt with her new friend but she couldn't. She prayed silently that he wouldn't find out her terrible secret.  
  
"Let's go." She said confidently nodding her head. Chris asked her if she needed some water and she said yes glad for him to be gone for at least five seconds so that she could mentally chill about her match. Fixing her belt she stopped when Trish Stratus and Bubba Ray Duddley rounded the corner coming past her. Trish smirked a smug smile at her very sure of herself she flounced onwards next to Bubba Ray to the gorrilla.  
  
  
  
Molly swore under her breath some very unlady-like words before fixing the rest of her appearance. She took at least five deep breaths before noticing Chris coming down the hall way. Taking a swig of the water she set it down on the table where the sound guys sat. They went to push the tape for her music when Molly shook her head. And pointed to a label underlined Chris Jericho. Chris raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "What.It'll at least shock the hell out of Trish and Bubba." She said.  
  
  
  
"Good point Holly." Chris grinned and walked out into the position. Molly stood with her back to the crowd her arms raised in typical Jericho fashion. Chris Jericho's music hit and the crowd roared in confusion. Through the monitor beside them Molly could see shots of JR. and King looking as confused as hell. When the pyro hit Chris turned around and so did Molly. Stopping to point at the gold around her waist. Chris then extended his arm for her to loop hers through. The crowd jeered when Molly did so and she chuckled beneath her breath at Trish and Bubba's expressions.  
  
  
  
Leading her halfway down the ramp Chris noticed Molly tense and he looked down at her. Her face was a mask of steel and her eyes were the coldest things of all. The belligerant emotions that danced in her eyes nearly made him pale. Her eyes were trained on Trish who was looking pointedly at Molly's gold. Sliding into the ring Chris stood behind Molly and unhooked her belt. She took it from her hands and she raised it for all to see. Chris patted Molly on the shoulder and took the belt from her. Getting out of the ring he set himself to his own task, making sure Bubba Ray didn't lay a finger on Molly.  
  
  
  
Trish wasted no time in kicking Molly in the stomach. While Molly was doubled over Trish had gripped her arm and whipped her into the ropes. Throwing forearms left and right the former Women's Champion went to work on the youngest Holly. Chris didn't know what the hell was up with Molly he'd seen her in the ring. She never got dominated unless she was really out of it. Trish had finally pulled off a suplex on her and then proceeded to cover her. Molly kicked out at two and struggled to stand up. Her muscles taut and her head pounding Molly fought for control of her body. Trish clothes lined her and Molly jumped up just and Trish came at her again. In a move of desperation Molly tripped Trish in a drop-toe-hold. Trish hit her head on the bottom turn buckled. Molly leaned on the ropes the whole arena spinning. She looked Chris in the eyes and he gasped softly. Where her eyes dialated?  
  
  
  
"Can't lose." Molly whispered. She repeated it until she finally stood. Trish came flying at her with a drop kick. Molly dropped to the mat letting Trish land on her shoulder and the side of her head. Chris pounded the mat in determination and Molly climbed the ropes as Trish began to stand up. That's when Bubba came around as Trish was stumbling about clearly out of it. Molly was about to jump into the lion sault when Bubba lifted her from the top rope. Twisting her around in the desired position he dropped her into a Bubba Bomb. Molly looked up to see Chris being held back by the ref. He'd come in too late to stop Bubba. Molly's eyes darted frantically as she was being pulled up by the hair, she was being set up for the Stratusfaction. She glanced at Chris desperately before her body started to go limp the second interval of the drug taking over.  
  
  
  
Chris grabbed a chair and rushed into the ring. Slamming the chair into Trish he watched carelessly as the buxom blonde hit the mat cradling the back of her head. Molly was Dqed and he snatched the belt away from the ref. Bubba came barreling at him when Chris turned quickly and hit him with the chair denting it. Dropping the piece of steel to the mat he lifted Molly up in his arms and carried her up the ramp.  
  
  
  
"Molly?" Chris whispered looking down at the unconcious woman. Walking backstage he decided since he didn't have a match until the main event and had finished all of his promos except for the last one right before his handicap match-up, he would take her back to the hotel and get her checked in. Getting to his car he laid her in the backseat and buckled her in.  
  
  
  
"Chris.." He heard her mutter and he briefly wondered if she was coming to. When she started to stand on their way into the hotel he was almost sure. Instead seconds later she went slack in his arms and he continued to carry her. Walking to the hotel desk a woman of her 30's flipped through a magazine blowing bubble gum.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me can I have the room for Molly Holly?" Chris asked.  
  
  
  
"Sir.. I'm not allowed to give out that information." She said snottily.  
  
  
  
"Look this is Molly Holly.I need her hotel room she passed out." He explained calmly.  
  
  
  
"I don't care if she's Madonna and you're Chris Jericho I can't give you that information!" She glared back at him.  
  
  
  
"Alright then how about you change my room to a double." Chris suggested.  
  
  
  
"Name?" She asked and he smirked.  
  
  
  
"Chris Jericho." He responded and steadied Molly while he pulled out his driver's license. The woman looked back at him wide eyed. With her mouth wide open a fly could have performed an aerial assault on her mouth and she wouldn't have noticed.  
  
  
  
"Right away Mr. Jericho." She nodded her fingers flying over the keyboard. She handed him a room key and his drivers license and he nodded with a bright smile at her.  
  
  
  
Reaching his hotel room he opened the door and laid Molly on one of the beds. Pulling off her wrestling boots he then began to pull back the covers on the other bed. Lifting her again he gently set her down in the other bed and pulled the covers up under her chin. She coughed and took large deep breaths.  
  
  
  
"Sh." he whispered getting up to get her a glass of water.  
  
  
  
"Chris where..where are we?" She asked her eyes adjusting to the room.  
  
  
  
"We're in my hotel room.. You nearly passed out during your match." Chris said. Molly sat up and took the cup in her hand. Sipping the cool water she looked around for her belt.  
  
  
  
"Chris.did I win?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Not as you would have liked." Chris said. He looked at the clock on the side of the bed.  
  
  
  
"Shit I gotta get back." Handing her the remote he kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry stay here and don't get out of bed." Chris said. He looked back at her before leaving the hotel room. "I'll bring both of our stuff back when I leave tonight."  
  
  
  
"Alright." Molly said drowsily.  
  
  
  
"Bye." He said and closed the door. Molly looked at that door a realization dawning on her.  
  
  
  
"Oh no." She muttered. "He'll find those drugs." 


	4. chapter 4

Title: Stripped Innocence  
  
Author: Me. E-mail:  
  
Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Type: Lets just say more than 5 chapters.  
  
Rating R Spoilers: Ummm I'm taking you back to before Molly won the title.  
  
Characters: Molly Holly, Spike Dudley, Hurricane Helms, Shannon Moore, Edge, Trish Stratus, and Stacey Kiebler. That's about it for now.  
  
Summary: Molly Holly, sweet, innocent, honest kid right? Wrong, follow Molly through her tribulations in the WWE/F from when she first arrived to the latest fabrications.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly?" Chris whispered when he hobbled into the room. It was well past 12 wen he slipped inside the door careful not to wake her. He was bandaged up from his match. He'd somehow pissed of Eric Bishoff and his match as changed from a handicapped match to a TLC handicapped match. He had so many bruises and cuts on him the smell of blood would be on him for days.  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm." Molly whimpered in her sleep. He sighed in relief and set their things down. He had no energy left to do anything at the moment much less confront Molly about her actions in the ring earlier in the nigh. He pulled off his shoes and climbed into bed fully clothed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
  
  
Molly awoke the next morning to a clear head as she sat up and stretched. A loud rumbling reached her ears and her eyes shot open fully alert. She was mildly surprised to find in the bed next to hers Chris Jericho snoring in his sleep. She laughed when she saw his feet at the top of the bed and his head sticking out of the sheets at the end of it. She turned slightly and let her feet dangle slightly over the side of the bed. Stretching her legs out her morning routine kicked in. Getting out of the bed she found her stuff at the bottom of it. Picking up one of the small duffel bags she opened it and pulled out a pair of black sweat shorts and a red T-shirt. Walking to the bathroom she closed the door and washed up before getting dressed.  
  
  
  
The gym was quiet and she finally looked at a clock. Her eyes widened. No wonder no one was there it was 6 in the morning. They had one day off before the next house show on Wednesday. She found a stereo system in the corner of the fairly large facility. Placing the disc inside she smiled as the hard rock music began playing. Starting off with some stretches she found a long narrow spot in the center of the room. Doing a couple of backflips down the long aisle she sighed slightly feeling every muscle in her body humming to life.  
  
  
  
"Ok." Molly said to herself jumping on the treadmill starting it. "Time to get to work."  
  
  
  
Chris Jericho woke up half of his body on the floor. His back firmly pressed to the ground and his legs hanging off the bed he pulled him self up and looked around. Yawning sleepily that yawn was caught in his throat when he saw Molly's bed empty and the door with the lock holding it ajar. Pulling on his shoes he rushed out of the door to look for her.  
  
  
  
"Hey." A deep southern voice stopped Molly in her tracks. "Mind if I have a go with it after you're finished?"  
  
  
  
Molly turned around forgetting that the treadmill was going. She smiled at the young blonde her eyes lighting slightly. The moment ended when her legs came out from under her and she landed hard on the treadmill. The machine turned off when there was no movement leaving her embarrassed and sitting on it. She started to stand when he rushed over to disentangle her from the machine. Lifting her easily he let her crush against his white T- shirt. Setting her down on her two feet he removed his hands from her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" Shannon Moore asked her.  
  
  
  
"Ah.yeah.just fine!" She squeaked suddenly wishing she hadn't come down to the gym in the first place. And why was she blushing like she'd just met her teen idol?  
  
  
  
"Good because I was a bit worried about you there for a second." He said and she gasped slightly looking away. He was having a civil conversation with her. With HER!  
  
  
  
"I'm alright no need to worry I am the Women's Champ I look danger in the face and laugh and call for help." She smiled and he cracked a grin.  
  
  
  
"Molly!" Chris gasped out of breath rushing into the room. Shannon's eyes hardened into a dark glint and Molly looked back to see Chris with the same deadly expression on his face. The two blondes looked like they could kill each other and Molly vaguely wondered if her standing there would change that.  
  
  
  
"Chris.how's your back?" Shannon asked and Molly thought she detected a note of a sarcastic tone.  
  
  
  
"It's just fine Shannon by the way how's Jeff he took a real nasty fall last night." Jericho commented snidely. Molly looked from one to the other frantically.  
  
  
  
"He's in his room right now and I'm sure he'd love for you to visit." Shannon laughed. "That is if you're not afraid of a "boy" like Jeff. Seemed like you were last night."  
  
  
  
"I was preoccupied." Chris growled looking at Molly. "A friend needed me."  
  
  
  
"I guess since I'm the new talent from Smackdown to Raw since Randy took the re-instated European Championship belt back to Smackdown with him along with your little Un-American Pals, I'll be seeing more of you.Molly." Shannon smiled at her. She didn't know if it was for her or just to piss Chris off.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Molly let's go." Chris said and Molly nodded.  
  
  
  
"Was that my Cd you were playing in there?" Chris asked halfway down the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Shut up Chris.." Molly laughed. They continued on in silence.  
  
  
  
"Molly we need to talk about last night.when you were in the ring.what the hell happened? He asked her as they reached his room.  
  
  
  
"Chris I can't talk about that it's best that you just let it be." Molly said.  
  
  
  
"But you were fine before you got in the ring what did you do?" Chris asked her again not letting up on her in the least.  
  
  
  
"Chris just drop it ok!" Molly yelled glaring back at him. "It's nothing."  
  
  
  
"Nothing?" Chris nodded his head. "Nothing isn't what happened last night. You passed out Molly."  
  
  
  
"You want to be my friend?" Molly asked him. "You want to know why I act like I do Chris?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'd really like to know!" Chris yelled.  
  
  
  
"I can't tell you and if you really want to be my friend then you'll wait until I can!" Molly shot at him and started to walk out of the room tears glistening and falling down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Molly.." Chris said plainly. "Please don't leave."  
  
  
  
"Then stop interegating me and lets just be friends." Molly said. Chris smiled covering up his determination. He needed to find out what was wrong with her.  
  
  
  
"Why don't we go to a movie." Chris suggested.  
  
  
  
"Alright I'll go downstairs and get a newspaper to check the times." Molly said grabbing her purse and walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
"I'll find out what's going on with you Molly. I just hope that I'll be in time to save you." Chris hung his head. His eyes fell upon her bags. She'd be gone for at least 15 minutes. Just enough time to check for anything. 


	5. chapter 5

Title: Stripped Innocence  
  
Author: Me. E-mail:  
  
Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Type: Lets just say more than 5 chapters.  
  
Rating R Spoilers: Ummm I'm taking you back to before Molly won the title.  
  
Characters: Molly Holly, Spike Dudley, Hurricane Helms, Shannon Moore, Edge, Trish Stratus, and Stacey Kiebler. That's about it for now.  
  
Summary: Molly Holly, sweet, innocent, honest kid right? Wrong, follow Molly through her tribulations in the WWE/F from when she first arrived to the latest fabrications.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly and Chris entered the arena 2 months later. Chris had finally gotten her to dye her hair back to blonde and it had grown out a bit. She had it in twists that stopped midway to the back of her head. He had still yet to get her to change her in ring attire and at the moment his chances of getting her there was pretty high.  
  
  
  
"Molls please!" Jericho pleaded. When she pretended to ignore him he tickled her sides causing her to shriek and break down into a fit of giggles.  
  
  
  
"Just this one time!" He argued.  
  
  
  
"No!" Molly said firmly after regaining her composure.  
  
  
  
"If you do it for tonight then I'll never ever ask you again." Chris pouted. Molly thought about it.  
  
  
  
"Fine! But nothing weird or that makes my butt look big." Molly said.  
  
  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you it's not that big Molly Trish is just pissed because she had to buy hers." Chris joked.  
  
  
  
"She did not." Molly rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know but does it make you feel better?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Molly said as he led her to the costume room.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jill!" Chris called out as he opened the door. A thin tall raven- haired woman came around the corner of some clothing racks.  
  
  
  
"Hello Chris what might you be wearing to the ring tonight?" She asked knowing that Chris came in about 8 times before each show changing what he would wear each time.  
  
  
  
"I need a double special." Chris laughed pushing Molly in front of him. Molly screeched and jumped back behind him in fear of the gleam in Jill's eyes. The WWE costume designer was known to be a bit nutty. But she was the best the WWE could get. She was a mastermind of putting clothing together.  
  
  
  
"Matching?" She asked. Molly sighed and nodded.  
  
  
  
"I've got the perfect ones!" She exclaimed with a squeal. She jumped with excitement and rushed the back of the room.  
  
  
  
"Chris.she's crazy." Molly said frantically pulling him towards the door.  
  
  
  
"C'mon!" Chris said whirling her back around.  
  
  
  
"As your official best friend I think they'll look great!" He argued.  
  
  
  
"I'm BACK!" Jill said and showed them the elaborate outfits.  
  
  
  
"Chris I can't wear that." Molly said.  
  
  
  
"It's just a shirt." Chris reminded her.  
  
  
  
"Just a shirt?" She yelled. "What shirt!"  
  
  
  
"It doesn't even show cleavage!" Chris argued with her.  
  
  
  
"But.but." She tried to combat.  
  
  
  
"Please!" Chris pleaded with her and she sighed in defeat.  
  
  
  
"I've got a couple of adjustments to make that with take a few minutes." Jill said sitting down at her sewing table and taking the pants. She quickly added on some letters. She handed Molly's pants back to her. Molly looked at them with a roll of the eyes before taking the silver garments in her hands.  
  
  
  
"Lets go!" Chris said dragging her out of the door and to their respective locker room. Chris had found an unused locker room. They decided to share it since the unwanted looks from Regal and Nowinski had continued even after her partnership with Chris had started. Opening the door for her they stepped inside and Molly walked slowly to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she began changing. Chris laughed as she groaned loudly about the outfit one more time. Raw was starting and he turned the monitor up. He loved to hear the entrance music to Raw. It always got him pumped up no matter his mood.  
  
  
  
"Molly!" Chris knocked on the bathroom door ten minutes later.  
  
  
  
"Just a minute!" Molly called out fluffing her hair. She had a hint of lip- gloss on and started to lace her black wrestling boots. She took another look in the mirror and smiled. She looked drop dead gorgeous there was nothing to be afraid of. Putting her championship belt on her waist she made sure it was straight. Standing up she tugged at her shirt before opening the door.  
  
  
  
"I'm ready to go." Molly said and Chris turned around his Intercontinental Championship belt slung over his shoulder. His jaw dropped to the floor. Molly stood in front of him with a pair of black pant similar to her old ones with two stripes of silver going down each side. In between the stripes were the letters Y2J on one side and on the other side was her name. It was topped off with a baby tee with the silver stripes going up the sides and the words Queen of the World across the chest. The shirt covered most of her belly button but rose occasionally shoving her very toned stomach.  
  
  
  
"Wow." Chris looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Stop that!" Molly groaned.  
  
  
  
"Stop what!?" He asked raising his arms in surrender.  
  
  
  
"Looking at me like that!" She sighed wondering briefly if Shannon would like it.  
  
  
  
"Our match is after this one." Chris said excitedly. Molly sighed a bit distressed. Their match was against Shannon Moore and Trish Stratus. Shannon was considerably angry she guessed. Every time she came close to him she took two steps back. Especially since he kept questioning her about what she was doing with the pill bottles. He'd seen them once on the bus months before. Molly ran her fingers up and down her arm thinking about how much longer she could hold out on keeping her secret from her best friend and Shannon at once. She was afraid to tell Chris her feelings for Shannon  
  
  
  
"The lets get ready." Molly said and Chris opened the door to the room. She stepped gingerly out into the hallway and looked around no one there. Chris shut then locked the door behind them and they headed towards the green room to get some water. Molly and Chris entered the room together and all chatter stopped. Molly almost laughed out loud at their expressions. Reaching the drink table Chris grabbed two bottles of water. Both were knocked out of his hands as someone went by. Chris looked back to see Molly glaring hatefully at another blonde, Trish Stratus.  
  
  
  
"Oh Chris.didn't see you there behind the great ass." Trish remarked flouncing away. Molly made a move to go after her when Chris's arm shot out to stop her.  
  
  
  
"Save it for the ring. At least then when you get in the ring you can have at her without getting arrested." 


	6. chapter 6

Title: Stripped Innocence  
  
Author: Me. E-mail:  
  
Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Type: Lets just say more than 5 chapters.  
  
Rating R Spoilers: Ummm I'm taking you back to before Molly won the title.  
  
Characters: Molly Holly, Spike Dudley, Hurricane Helms, Shannon Moore, Edge, Trish Stratus, and Stacey Kiebler. That's about it for now.  
  
Summary: Molly Holly, sweet, innocent, honest kid right? Wrong, follow Molly through her tribulations in the WWE/F from when she first arrived to the latest fabrications.  
  
  
  
The countdown began and Molly and Chris appeared at the top of the ramp. The crowd roared in appreciation of Molly's new look. She smiled as she and Chris walked down the ramp with linked arms. She felt a pair of eyes on her like no other. She knew who it was. Shannon was glaring at her and she felt a pang of guilt. Silently she swore to herself that she'd tell Chris after the match. She looked at the frosty blonde Diva in the ring and prepared herself for a wild ride. As Chris held the ropes for her she slid into the ring and raised her Women's belt and pointed to Chris's slapping it on his shoulder.  
  
Chris and she agreed that he would start the match out and she got into her place. Chris irish whipped Shannon into the ropes and clothes lined him hard. Molly watched as they battled back and forth with determination. Molly winced as Shannon did a hurranicurana from the top rope taking both himself and Chris down.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Chris!" Molly pounded the turnbuckle as hard as she could.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Shannon!" Trish Stratus yelled from the opposite side of the ring. Both men were struggling to stand up. With the use of the ropes Shannon was up first his eyes fell upon Molly slapping the mat for Chris.  
  
  
  
'For Chris.' That thought rolled through his mind as he looked at the Intercontinential Champ now standing up Shannon jumped and planted both his feet on the side of Chris's head knocking him down. He then pounced on him covering him and waiting for the ref to count to three. Jericho kicked out and Shannon inwardly groaned.  
  
  
  
"C'mon CHRIS!" Molly yelled looking concerned for her friend. Her eyes were really on Shannon. His taut muscles and the intense fury on his face were nearly too much. She wondered for a moments time if it was an act. His clothesline made her think it was all real. She had to get in there. Chris reached out to tag her and Shannon began to drag him back angrily. Molly leapt and smacked Chris's arm. Climbing the ropes Molly waited until Shannon whom apparently didn't notice that she was the legal wrestler moved closer to her corner. Jumping she caught Shannon in a Molly-Go-Round. Covering him she sighed when he kicked out at two so hard that she was flung across the ring.  
  
  
  
"Shannon!" Trish yelled out eagerly. Shannon tagged her in and Trish barreled into the ring knocking Molly down with one, two, three, four clotheslines. Pulling Molly up by her hair Trish tossed her across the ring.  
  
  
  
"I know what's up!" She laughed out making Molly freeze and Chris stop to listen. Trish saw red when Molly stood up. Molly came and her and Trish pulled a drop toe hold making Molly hit her head on the bottom turnbuckle of Trish's corner. Shannon looked down at her concerned.  
  
  
  
Trish came at her again and Molly lifted her legs and slammed them into Trish's gut making the former Women's Champ hit the mat forefully. Molly grinned and got on the ropes and did a lionsault covering Trish for the win. When the ref proclaimed Molly and Chris the winners Trish pounded the mat angrily. She pointed a hateful finger at Molly as if to put the fear of God in her. Chris helped Molly to the back as soon as each belt was with them.  
  
  
  
"That was a pretty good lionsault." Chris commented walking down the hall with Molly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well I learn from the best." Molly smiled hugging Chris. "Chris I have to tell you something and you can't get mad." Molly said as they reached their locker room which was open.  
  
  
  
"What the hell?" Chris asked to no one in particular. He stepped inside the room to find it trashed. Molly's and his bags had been gone through and their things were thrown around the room carelessly. One of the lamps were broken and laid smashed on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god." Molly said.  
  
  
  
:"Oh my god is right!" A familiar voice called out. Molly turned around to come face to face with a brown steel chair. Trish hit Molly with it as hard as she could making sure Molly's head bounced off the wall each time she hit her. Molly collapsed on the floor as Trish hit her across the head a few more times. "There's no way that a crack whore is going to keep my Championship belt!"  
  
  
  
She brought the chair down on her twice in the back and Chris came out of the room. Trish ran away from the scene and Chris turned Molly over. Her forehead broken open and her body writhing in pain she began to loose conciousness. Chris slapped her cheeks gently trying to get her to stay awake. "HELP!"  
  
  
  
"WE NEED HELP!" He yelled out causing a few wrestlers to come out of their locker rooms. One of them happened to be Jeff Hardy. He looked at the bloody and fallen Diva.  
  
  
  
"HELP!" Chris called out angrily. Jeff ran off to call the paramedics. Chris was left with Steven Richards, Victoria, Christian, and Test circling him.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Molly everything will be ok." Chris whispered to his fallen friend.  
  
  
  
"Sir you'll have to back away." Chris fell back on the floor as the paramedics pushed him away and put Molly on a stretcher. "Are you family?"  
  
  
  
"Yes.I am." Chris nodded and they led him to the ambulance.  
  
  
  
"Sir I think she has a concussion." One of the medics said to the person driving. They turned on the siren and roared down the road. This left Chris holding Molly's hand and wondering just what the hell did Trish mean.  
  
  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?" Shannon yelled frantically as he entered the hotel lobby.  
  
  
  
"Shannon calm down!" Jeff encouraged his friend who was in hysterics.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris rose from his seat. Thankfully the hotel lobby was pretty empty at the moment.  
  
  
  
"I'm here to see my..to see Molly." Shannon glared at him.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Chris asked his eyes boring a hole in him suspecting.  
  
  
  
"Because." Shannon hesitated. .  
  
  
  
"Spit it out junior!" Chris glared hatefully at him.  
  
  
  
"Because I love her." Shannon sighed and ran fingers through his hair. "I love her." 


End file.
